narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsūn Ryōken
Monsūn Ryōken (モンスーンの猟犬, Ryōken Monsūn; Japanese for Hound of the Monsoon) is a Jonin of Getsugakure, and the wartime leader, making him the most trusted general of the village, as well as one of its strongest shinobi. After the dissolution of Getsugakure, he takes over full leadership of the exiles, becoming a member of the Jonin Council in Konoha. Appearance Monsūn typically covers himself in a brown cloak, which leaves only his face and hands visible. His face is shadowed, but appears to be rough-skinned, with sharp teeth and a large, strongly outlined nose, as well as two horizontally oriented, almond shaped eyes with a yellow-whitish hue to them, which noticeably lack pupils, a cornea, and all other normal parts of eyes. When he removes his cloak, it is revealed that he is a powerfully built man, with hands of unusual thickness and strength, which can split into multiple hands, and a leg growing from the knee of each of his normal ones. He has several metal spikes embedded along the bottom of his arm, as well as a metal plate on his forehead and two larger spikes in the back of his head. Personality A serious man, Monsūn's personality has often been described as steely, with a hint of blood. He is unsmiling, and treats everything as a matter to be treated delicately, and carried out with the utmost seriousness. He is deadly in personality, very calm, and dangerous to those he makes enemies of, or doesn't know what to make of. He is unwavering in his resolve and decisions, even if he doubts them, reversing them if he makes another decision, but never going halfway on anything, always committing to something in full or pulling out entirely, as he believes that anything not worth his full effort, or too precarious to bank everything on, can be left to someone else, since there are so many greater things that need his attention. Monsūn does not tolerate insubordination, and will destroy without a hint of guilt or remorse anyone, ally, enemy, or superior, who tries to stop him when something is necessary to be done, though there are some few people whom he deems to be more important than him, and so will not bring himself to kill those people, as he thinks that if they can do greater good than him, to kill them to keep his life would be to rob the world of something precious. He also harbors a dislike of being called up, and will appear in battle only when the need is dire, and treats himself as a secret weapon, deployed to stop a rout. However, he will enter the field when he feels it to be necessary, despite not going when his judgment says he should hold back, even when others' opinions conflict with his. Monsūn hates having to battle not because he is lazy or indolent, and never shirks his duty. The reasoning is not even that it is a bother or that he dislikes having to fight, but rather because if he must needs be deployed, it is a symbol of a powerful opponent, vicious battle, or extreme danger to the village. He cares for his village too much to enjoy battle, because he cannot bear to see it in danger, and wishes the world safe, with no deadly opponents, and to not need vicious battles, and so, as his entering battle signifies a continued lack of fulfillment to this wish, he abhors it, and wishes every day, with all his might, that his skills will not be required. Monsūn also believes that higher-ups, the officers and important ninja, the leaders of the world, have no right and no room to complete their duty if they care for style or some code of war, but must instead do whatever they can, and whatever is necessary, in order to complete their duty and protect their village. He states that this is the difference between leaders and warriors, between shinobi and skilled weapons to be wielded as such by the true shinobi. Synopsis Reconstruction Arc When the exiles of the destroyed Getsugakure reach Konoha, Monsūn, as their leader, is given a position on the Konoha Jonin Council. He is challenged for leadership of the exiles by Kirisame, one of the more experienced Getsugakure shinobi. Despite Kirisame's strong techniques and smart tactics, however, he requires supporting shinobi to utilize his most powerful techniques for extended periods of time, running out of chakra if he does not. Using this against him, Monsūn declared that only a one-on-one battle would suffice for a challenge, and after surviving the limited time Kirisame could use his techniques unaided, Monsūn quckly defeated the challenger, but allowed him to remain a respected shinobi. When the Council debates over whether to invite Jujika to retake the mantle of Hokage, Monsūn declines to vote as he had never met Jujika. After hearing Jujika's account of his deposition, and the accusations against Inosawa Yamanaka, Monsūn was one of the Council members who supported the Yamanaka leader's execution. After the compromising decision was made, he told Jujika that he felt like he had somehow met him before. Abilities Taijutsu Monsūn has undergone bodily modifications similar to Pain’s Asura Path, suggesting that the two may have had a relation of some kind. He has several spikes implanted into the underside of his arms, that puncture the skin when he flexes in a certain way, granting him a skillful weapon. His hands have been implanted with several extra layers of bone, allowing them to separate into a multitude of hands, just below the wrist, or to function as single hands, with heavily increased power. This ninja’s legs have also been modified, adding two extra limbs at the knees, making him liable to crouch down often in order to put all four legs on the ground, and making his leg techniques more destructive. Finally, he has two metal spikes planted in the back of his head, connected by a conductive wire to a plate embedded in the front of his head, so that if he is stabbed there, the spikes emit electricity and fire it off in the form of two small dragons, doing damage to his surroundings. His shoulders have metal plates on them which, when unscrewed, reveal two cavities which contain off explosives which explode, sending out a wave of air and heat, causing combustion. His skin and body are unnaturally durable, as this seems to do little damage to him, and he is able to survive a strike from an obsidian-armored Kojimaru Sensōkajiya with only two steps backwards to show he had received an attack. He also wields two twin kusarigama, which he is able to wield with such proficiency that when the war breaks out, he states that if Kirigakure attacks he should be sent for, because he wants his scythes to taste the blood of their sworsmen. Nintaijutsu Monsūn carries, in three pouches that he wears at his belt, three small statues. When he touches them with his chakra, they expand, growing to about a foot high. These three statues are what he calls Nintaijutsu Idols (忍体術礼拝人形; literally Ninja Body Technique Worship Dolls), specially carved idols that allow him to synchronize with them in order to utilize elemental nintaijutsu. The three are called by name: Fūjin (風神), a greenish colored idol made out of malachite and decorated with bird's beaks, which lets him use Wind Release nintaijutsu, Raijin (雷神), a black and yellow idol made out of steel and decorated with lightning bolt designs made of sulfur, which lets him use Lightning Release nintaijutsu, and Suijin (水神), a blue idol made out of sapphire and decorated with coral, which lets him use Water Release nintaijutsu. By using his Three Kami Meditation Technique, Monsūn can bind one of the idols to his shoulders and access its powers in order to use nintaijutsu. When he uses this technique, his attacks are augmented by his chosen element, and that element seems to follow his limbs as they attack, as well as him being able to manipulate it to a slight extent, though they are not as powerful as the Fourth Raikage, A's, similar technique. Using this technique, he becomes extremely dangerous, capable of taking down five Tokubetsu Jonin at once without displaying any difficulty. He also has a fourth idol, Ryōjin (龍神), an idol of red, black, and navy blue coloring, constructed from coal hardened via chakra, rather than pressure, making it harder than diamond. When he uses his Three Kami Meditation Technique in conjunction with Ryōjin, the most powerful of his idols, his attacks become more powerful, and his body becomes extremely dense and hard, so that he can shrug off even high-level techniques. His attacks are augmented, not by elemental chakra, but simply by highly concentrated and intensified chakra in a dense form, which is highly dangerous and can destroy most things it comes into contact with, due to its extremely dense nature. When using Ryōjin, he forms a sword, rapier-like, out of the dense chakra, covering his arm in it, and utilizes a number of fencing-based techniques, augmented with his dense chakra, and named after reptiles. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Getsugakure Category:Jonin Category:Thepantheon Category:Male